67 phone sex or sexting
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: Dia turns to a sex line when she's having some sexual issues.


It had happened again.

Dia was really sure that that night would be the night. She had pulled out all the stops: a relaxing bubble bath, low jazz music, a hearty glass of wine, scented candles...she didn't know what else to do. It didn't matter where or how she touchedーshe was doomed to a life of teetering near the edge of climax and never getting what she truly needed. It was a frustrating experience, one that she had been living through for about two nights a week for as long as she could remember. She was starting to think that there was something wrong with her, or that she _had_ to be with another person to experience sexual pleasure. Both of those thoughts scared her.

As was standard for her after each failure, Dia blew out the candles and turned off the music, settling into bed with her laptop. Opening her browser, she began to search up all kinds of terms, trying to find out what she would be trying out for her next session. However, it seemed like the results were almost the same each time; some drivel about truly being aware of your body and being in the mood. She didn't know how to get more into the mood than she already was, and she was quite aware of what her erogenous zones were. It just seemed like she was never able to get that final push.

Just as she had slammed her laptop shut and was about to go to bed, Dia heard a vibration against the wood of her nightstand. She was a tad confused; after all, it was nearly midnight. Afraid that it was Ruby calling for emergency reasons, she dove for it, only to see Mari's name on her caller ID. Scowling, Dia answered. "Mari-san? Why are you calling me so late?"

"Hmm...the better question is, why are _you_ up so late? You don't even sound tired," Mari said, laughing. Dia felt her throat tighten. She was about to answer, but then Mari continued, "I need a favor, actually. I think we have the same chemistry textbook, and I lost mine...I won't be able to get one in time for my class tomorrow..."

Dia sighed. Mari was always so forgetful when it came to things like that. "Sure. Swing by tomorrow and pick it up. Alright, I'll talk to you la-"

"Wait, wait." Dia groaned inwardly. She was trying to rush off of the phone, not wanting to risk getting any more questions about her staying up late. However, she had no such luck. "Seriously, Dia, why are you up so late? Usually, you go to bed earlier than my grandmother."

"Very funny. Good night."

"Do you have company, perhaps? If so, congrats!"

"Why would you congratulate me on having company?! You say that like I never have anybody over," Dia snapped.

A little snicker came through the phone. "Well, of course you do. There's Ruby...and me...and your parents..."

"I have other friends, if you're trying to imply that I don't." Granted, she didn't really talk to them enough to invite them over...

"I wasn't talking about friends, anyway," Mari said, giving that kind of sigh that she gave when she was trying to say "oh, Dia, you big dummy". "Of course, I was talking about _romantic_ company."

Dia plopped down on the bed and yanked the covers over her head, trying to hide her blush despite being alone in the room. _Very, very alone..._ "I-I don't need that kind of company, anyway...I wouldn't have time for it..."

"What a lame excuse! We're both in college, Dia, did you forget that? If I can find the time to get out there, you can, too," Mari pointed out.

"You didn't have to 'get out' anywhere. You've known Watanabe-san for years," Dia said dryly. Oh, how Dia wished a beautiful girl could just fall into _her_ lap like that...

Mari seemed to be caught by Dia's retort for a few seconds, but she simply shifted the subject. "Come on, Dia, you're splitting hairs. It has to suck just a _little_ bit to be all lonely, right? Don't you ever feel...I dunno...unsatisfied?"

There it was, the bane of Dia's existence. When she thought about it, though, Mari would probably the best person to go to with such issues. What with all of her surely risque endeavors with You, Mari would be in no place to judge Dia for asking questions about sexual activity. Not only that, but even though Mari sometimes lacked seriousness, she was a really good friend, and Dia could trust her with her problems... "Okay, well, yes," Dia began uneasily. "But! Not because I'm not 'out there'. I'm just doing something wrong...something that has _nothing_ to do with other people. After all, you should be able to...to...c-climax when it's just you, right? So, no, it has nothing to do with 'company' or anything, the problem with me being unsatisfied lies within myself!"

The other end of the line went silent, for once, and Dia was starting to think that maybe Mari _would_ judge her. However, finally, she heard a silent giggle, then a full-blown laugh. She wasn't sure if that was better or worse than what she was imagining... "Oh, _Dia,_ I-I didn't mean that kind of unsatisfied! I meant, like, emotionally...but, yeah, your problem is pretty valid, too, now that you mention it." Dia was completely pale. She had just disclosed her most personal secret to _Mari Ohara_ for no reason at all. She wanted to scream, but she decided to just remain silent as Mari spoke again. "Hm...you really need to push your boundaries, is all. Knowing you, you've been doing something totally boring like laying in bed with cheesy music in the background, or something."

Crap. "No! That isn't what I've been doing!"

"Sure," Mari drawled. "Have you ever tried a vibrator?"

"Wh-what?! Don't ask stuff like that so bluntly..." Taking a deep breath, Dia whispered, "Yes, I have."

"Don't be so ashamed, Dia, really. Everybody does it." That didn't make her feel one bit better! Did everybody she knew masturbate? Did Mari do it? Oh, god, did her little _sister_ do it? No, no, no! "How about porn?"

"It really grossed me out, and if I wasn't nauseous, I was just mildly entertained."

Mari paused, then said, "Do you have any sex drive at all? Like, this isn't a thing you have to do...some people aren't-"

"No, I want to, and I do, but it just doesn't _end_ correctly," Dia said, struggling with her words. "It's irritating me, Mari. I really want this, make no mistake about that. There's just something holding me back."

Mari sighed, and not the kind of sigh she did earlier; she seemed genuinely concerned. "This is the worst case of sexual frustration I've ever heard of...maybe you _do_ need to do it with someone. Really, I know some people who can't come unless they've been taken to Pound Town, if you know what I mean..."

"'Pound Town'?! Out of the question! A-and who would I even do it with? I really want to wait until I find someone I really like, and I don't have that kind of time," Dia said, panicking.

"Calm down, calm down! I just think you need some outside stimulation...oh, wait, wait! Hold on...here it comes...I'm getting an idea," Mari squealed. By the overly-excited tone in Mari's voice, Dia could already tell that that idea was going to be the worst thing she had ever heard. "Why don't you try a sex line?"

"...A what?" Sex...line? Was it something used in fishing? She was sure she would have heard about it...

Mari blew a raspberry. "Dia, you're so lame! A sex line! You know, you call them, someone answers, you talk dirty for a while, then you...you know!"

"I really don't know! This sounds fake. You're telling me people just call a number, then talk about sexual things with a stranger?! And touching themselves on top of all that?!"

"Listen, how about I text you some numbers, and you can try it for yourself? It can be a bit pricy, but I'm sure you won't mind."

"No, price isn't an issueーwait, no! I'm not doing this," Dia deadpanned. Her cheeks were burning hot.

"I know, I know, it's shameless, whatever, but just let me text you the numbers, okay? You can do what you want with them afterwards. Delete the text if you want," Mari said, tacking the last sentence on. Before Dia could tell her that that was _exactly_ what she was going to do, Mari added, "But, just keep in mind...every time you try and get yourself off and it doesn't work, it's going to get worse...! You might as well experiment a little bit before you drive yourself completely crazy."

"Well-"

"And wouldn't it be great to have your first orgasm before you turn forty?"

"Okay! Okay! I'll look at them," Dia sputtered, shutting her eyes tight. "I...will look at them. Whether I call them or not is _seriously_ under consideration."

"There we go! Go on and get your beauty sleep, Dia. I'll be by before ten tomorrow, so make sure to answer my call, okay? Ciao," Mari sang. Dia hung up and sat her phone down, but before she could even shut her eyes, she heard the buzz of a text message. Picking it up, she noticed that Mari had sent three phone numbers along with a winky emoji.

 _I'm not even going to ask how she got those so fast..._

* * *

Not even a week later, Dia was back to her usual bout of frustration. She thought that she would have to have some outside stimulation to get that excited, but there she was, horny as all hell for seemingly no reason. Part of her wanted to just go to sleep, but she was itching for release; there was no way she would be able to get rest like that. Sighing deeply, she pulled her phone out, deciding not to waste time trying to get off by herself. Mari had sent her several numbers, but Dia just decided to click the first one, a local one, trying to push ahead before she freaked out.

There was only a short ring in her ear before an automated service picked up. Dia could barely understand what it was saying, her heart was thudding in her chest so loudly. After pushing a couple of buttons, Dia finally heard two short rings, with the second one being cut short as someone answered her call. Her nerves got the best of her, and she immediately blurted, "G-good evening!"

"Hey there. I'm Kanan." _Her voice really is nice..._ It was sexy, but somehow gentle, like it could have easily lulled her to sleep. For some reason, it reminded Dia of a warm blanket, or cookies fresh out of the oven. It was down-to-earth, home-y. Then, she spoke again. "How are you?"

"Ah, I'm fine. How about you?"

The voice hummed in thought. "A lot better, now that I have such a cute-sounding client on my line."

Dia turned pink. Did she sound cute? She thought she sounded...mature, or...seductive. Not _cute._ "I-I see...um, thank you. You sound very nice as well."

"Mm...are you a little nervous?" Dia nearly yelped, but that only would have made things worse. "I can tell, since you sound a little...startled?"

"No, no, that's not it, I don't think. I've never done this before, is all," Dia explained. "I-I'm sorry. I really don't want to waste your time..."

Kanan immediately said, "It's nothing like that! I just don't want you to be uncomfortable. After all, people call here for pleasure. I'm sure it won't be all that pleasurable if you're freaking out. I don't bite, y'know."

Her voice really _was_ as reassuring as Dia had initially picked up on; the second Kanan tried to calm her, she was calm. Dia laid down and relaxed into the pillows of her bed, untying her robe. However, she wasn't sure how interested in sexual activity she was at that moment. She was still freaking out, despite how comforting Kanan was. Dia said, "Really, my apologies. I know this isn't exactly...your job..."

"I've gotten some interesting callers. Not all of them end with sex." That caught Dia a bit off-guard. All she could imagine was desperate old men looking for some cute girl to touch themselves to, but...well, what else could somebody calling that type of establishment want? Sensing Dia's confusion, Kanan continued, "Just yesterday, a man called and he sounded like he was in tears. I think he just needed someone to talk to. His wife had left him, and I think he said something about wanting to get over her. A lot of people are just really lonely."

Dia flinched at the very thought. She _really_ hoped her life wouldn't get to that point. Feeling a little less frightened, Dia questioned, "Is that kind of thing okay with you?"

"Yes, of course! I mean, I guess my _real_ job description isn't that bad, even if I get a couple of creeps...seriously, you wouldn't believe how obsessed some of these people can get with me. But I like helping people, too. Still, um...are you sure you want to waste your time on something like that?" Kanan's voice dropped to a whisper. "I probably shouldn't be trying to push money away from the business, but I don't want you to-"

"No, no, money's not an issue. Is it okay if we just talk?" Dia tried to snake a hand between her legs. Maybe Kanan's voice was enough...

However, she immediately jumped and yanked her hand away when Kanan spoke again. She felt...guilty. "Of course! Is there anything wrong?"

"Well...honestly, I was unsure about calling here in the first place," Dia confessed. "My friend told me I should try it. You see, I'm having...problems. Physical problems, of the sexual sort."

"Oh, you...you can't get it up, kind of?"

Dia blushed at the crude terminology. "No, it's not that. I just can't _orgasm_ afterward." It was almost scary, how quickly Dia opened up to a stranger. But this was a person who was obviously well-versed in those types of affairs; why not ask?

"Lots of people have that problem. Things get a lot worse if you work yourself up like that," Kanan said, chuckling. However, Dia didn't feel like she was being laughed at or made fun of. "Do you have a...partner?"

"No, of course not. It would be unfaithful, right?"

"No, not exactly," Kanan said, her voice uneasy. "I've seen people call _with_ their spouses, actually. People have all kinds of fantasies. Do you?"

"'Fantasies'...?" Dia had never considered anything like that. Is that what Mari was talking about when she was saying all of that stuff about her being boring when it came to sexual activity? "No. Am I supposed to?"

"Everybody does, but some people just don't know it." Dia could tell that Kanan was trying to find a nice way to say "yes, you should". "For example, it took me a while to find out what I was into."

What she was "into". That phrase made Dia's gut twist in...excitement? She wanted to ask, but the words were quickly becoming stuck in her throat. "The things...the things you're into...what exactly are they...?" Dia cursed herself for reverting back to the shy ways of her childhood.

"It's nothing deranged, or anything. It's just a passing interest. That being said...I'm a bit of a voyeur. Of course, I'm not popping into windows and watching people do it or anything like that, but I like...consensually watching someone, or listening in," Kanan said. Dia could _hear_ the embarrassment in her voice. "It's a little weird, right? Makes the job a lot easier, though."

That kind of made the premise of Kanan's job kick in a little bit more for Dia. She probably _did_ get to listen to people touch themselves a lot. Dia herself had planned to do it, so it kind of made sense. Without thinking, Dia said, "What do you think being watched or listened to feels like? In a sexual context, of course."

"Do you wanna find out?"

The deepened, breathy quality of Kanan's voice was undoubtedly flirty. Dia's hand moved back to the apex of her thighs again, except it was less of her forcing herself, and more like instinct. There was something about Kanan's voice that was utterly seductive, or hypnotic, almost-

 _Beep beep._

A beep in Dia's ear alerted her of someone trying to reach her. Cursing, Dia moved her phone away from her ear, only to see that Ruby was calling her. She quickly clicked ignore, then switched back to the line with Kanan on it. "I-I'm sorry. I have to go. I have to go-"

"Did I cross the line? I'm sorry. I know you were fine with just talking, but I-"

"No, no! I...I liked that. What you said. Something came up, is all." It sounded like a weak excuse, and Dia was afraid that Kanan would take her panic as rejection. Trying to do damage control, she quickly said, "Kanan-san, I want to talk to you again. If I call back and ask for you around this time, will I reach you?"

"If I'm not on the line with someone...tell you what. If you call around eleven on every night except Saturdays and Sundays, I should just be getting started with my shift, okay? Then we can talk again, if you really want," Kanan said. She almost sounded anxious. It was cute, Dia thought.

"Then I'll do just that. Tomorrow, okay? We'll talk tomorrow."

They said hasty goodbyes, and Dia hung up, quickly moving to call Ruby back. The itch between her legs was still prominent, but for some reason, she didn't feel as irritable and angry. In fact, she felt a little...satisfied.

* * *

Ten fifty-eight.

What would she talk about? Should she bring up what Kanan said before? Should she just act like it was a normal conversation between friends?

Ten fifty-nine.

Her thumb was hovering over the call button, nearly trembling. She wasn't even horny, really, but she had this desire to speak to Kanan that she had to satisfy. But what would she even _say_ to her-

Eleven o'clock.

Dia hit "CALL" without even thinking, and hugged a pillow to her chest as she went through the automated service again. Then, worry kicked in. What if someone who just happened to call at ten fifty-nine ended up getting Kanan instead? What if they took a minute to go through the automated service and ended up with Kanan's line _just_ as Dia had called-

"Good evening, sweetie."

Dia's whole body jerked. Her worries were ill-founded! It was her! "Oh, such luck," Dia breathed.

"Hey, it's...you! Agh, I-I never got your name. Unless that was on purpose. If so, I understand-"

"No, it wasn't on purpose. My name...it's Dia," Dia said.

She didn't even have time to _think_ about regretting her decision. Kanan hummed and said, "Short for Diamond?"

"I get that a lot. No, it's just Dia." Kanan let out a little chuckle that threatened to sweep Dia away to sea. Dia placed the pillow on the bed and laid down, shutting her eyes. She hadn't even felt aroused, but Kanan's voice...stirred _something_ up inside of her. Shifting, she timidly asked, "How was your day?"

"Same as always. Exercising, working at my family's shop, sleeping. Pretty slow." Dia imagined what Kanan would look like doing all of those things. Somehow, it clicked, even if she had no idea what Kanan looked like. "How about you?"

Dia fiddled with the tag on her pillow. "My day was pretty much the same in terms of slowness. Classes and whatnot, then studying and relaxing."

"Huh. Seems like a boring day for both of us, then. I'm...really glad you called, though." Once again, Dia could hear the slight trace of nervousness in Kanan's voice. It was just as cute as her usual laid-back demeanor. "I was kind of looking forward to it, a little bit...since the day was all boring, and stuff."

That really made Dia think. She had found herself waiting to call Kanan, as well. Although she had experienced a significant degree of anxiety about calling again, the thought still made her giddy... _Today was a rather droll day. That's all. It's been so long since I've had something to look forward to other than failed masturbation attempts._ "I think I was anticipating this call, as well, if I'm being honest..."

A sigh of relief came through the phone, and Dia wondered what it would sound like if that soft breath was on her skin, tickling her ear. It was certainly an odd thought, but Dia didn't completely oppose it. She started imaging that same warm breath in other places...wetter, hotter places. She shook her head a little bit and tried to focus on the sound of Kanan's voice. "Really? Great. I thought I was being weird or something. After all, we didn't talk for long, and...I thought it would be weird. I just like talking to you, I suppose."

 _Such honesty...it's really cute on her._ Dia only thought it fair to be honest in return. "I liked talking to you a lot, too, Kanan-san. I'm sorry our conversation was cut short."

"That's alright. I've had calls end more abruptly than that, trust me," Kanan joked. Then, she took on a more serious tone. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry for making the matter sound so urgent. It was just my little sister, Ruby."

It turned out she had only wanted to see if Dia could help her with her homework. _My nerves got the best of me. I panicked when Ruby called,_ Dia recalled. Kanan giggled a little, then said, "Her name is Ruby? Are you _positive_ your name's not Diamond?"

Dia couldn't resist her own laugh. "Yes, quite. Our parents just have expensive tastes."

"I guess that's why you don't mind blowing up your phone bill with long phone calls?"

"That's exactly why. I tend to be a bit frivolous with my spending habits," Dia admitted. "It's worth it, though."

A slight pause. Dia was about to ask if Kanan was still there, but then she heard a soft, coaxing voice say, "How's your little problem going?"

Even with the vague nature of the question, Dia could still easily decipher what Kanan meant. "I haven't tried again yet..."

"Oh. Are you not feeling it right now? Y'know, if you try and force yourself-"

"I wasn't, at first, but I think I am, now? I-I'm not quite sure."

Dia immediately regretted her choice of words, wondering if Kanan would assume that Dia was getting aroused because of her. Of course, that was most likely the truth, but the last thing Dia wanted was for Kanan to know that. However, Kanan just forged ahead. "Do you feel like you want to touch yourself?"

For some reason, that kind of bluntness comforted Dia rather than pushed her away. "I think so," Dia breathed. "Wait, no, I-I really want to. Oh..."

"Don't panic," Kanan said, which was completely opportune, because Dia was _totally_ about to panic. How the hell did she get horny so fast? How was she going to touch herself with Kanan listening? Why did she want someone's hands all over her, why did she want _Kanan's_ hands all over her? As always, Kanan, her savior, came to the rescue. "Dia-san...do you want me to walk you through it, and see if it works like that?"

"D-do you really think it'll make a difference?" Dia wanted to climax, but she wasn't sure if she could handle another night of frustration.

"I'm willing to try if you are."

Kanan had skillfully dodged the question that Dia had asked, but successfully convinced Dia. "Alright. Tell me what to do."

"Would you like to use a toy, if you have one? Or are fingers fine? If you have a vibrator, I have some ideas."

Kanan talked about sex so casually, like it was just a staple of human life. Dia wished she was that carefree... "I have one, but I'd prefer to just use my hands."

A little hum signified Kanan's agreement. "Alright. Put the phone down and put me on speaker, if you haven't already. If someone's in the house and you want to be a little more discreet, could you grab some ear-buds, perhaps?"

Dia put the phone on speaker and set it on her pillow next to her head. "No, I've got you on speaker. Sh-should I undress?"

"Yeah, that...might be helpful."

Dia snickered and pulled her shirt over her head, then peeled her panties away from her wet core. Kanan had worked her up faster than anyone else, and she had been doing nothing but talking about how mundane her day was. Dia shook the thought off and said, "What next?"

"Now we can start. Let me know if there's anything you need, or if I'm stepping out of line, alright? I hate making a client uncomfortable."

That word tugged at Dia's heart. "Client". It just served to remind her that she was nothing but another dollar, another- _No, no. Kanan's made it clear that she really likes me. That's why she's helping me like this, right?_ Dia bit her tongue a little, then said, "I understand."

"Great. First, just let your hands roam," Kanan said. There was something different in her voice, something sultry, as if a switch had been flipped. Dia quickly realized that that was the same shift in tone that Kanan had showcased with that sneaky little line about Dia being listened in on, the one that twisted Dia's gut and made her long for pleasure. Dia liked the sweet little tone that Kanan carried normally, but the sexy Kanan was just as nice. "Feel your body all over. Explore a little bit."

At first Dia hesitated, unsure of what to do, but she let her hands travel along the curves of her body just as Kanan said. Her fingers brushed over her breasts, her slim stomach, tiptoed around her thighs. "Not bad," she murmured, just loud enough for the phone to pick it up.

"Great. Do you like the way you feel?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm going to be a little more specific, now," Kanan warned. "Let the other hand keep moving, but bring one hand to your breast and knead it softly. Whichever one you'd like."

Dia's heart began to race; when she lifted her right hand to her breast, she felt it thumping wildly beneath her flushed skin. She gently took her mound in her hand and began to caress it, circling slowly. It felt nice, and she almost asked Kanan if she was doing it right, until she remembered that Kanan couldn't see her. Her left hand continued to feel the other parts of her body, every swell and dip.

Kanan's voice was low when she asked, "How's that?"

"That feels nice, too," Dia said, licking her dry lips. "But I don't think it's enough..."

"Mm. So impatient." The teasing tone of Kanan's voice didn't escape Dia completely, and she huffed a little in response. "Use your hand to play with your nipple, but let the other one go a little...lower."

"Y-you mean...ah. I see. Okay." Dia was somewhat flustered, even with the vagueness of the statement. However, she did as she was told, reluctant to disobey Kanan. She rolled her stiff nipple between her right thumb and forefinger. Her shaky left hand trailed down to the apex of her thighs and then froze. She swallowed thickly. "What exactly should I do with my left...? I mean, the hand that's...there."

Dia felt like an idiot, having to have her hand held through such a thing, but she was always rather precise. What if one little slip-up just brought her to a painful standstill again? "Part your lips with a finger. You don't have to do much. Just feel yourself. But don't touch your clit just yet."

Kanan kept saying that word. "Feel". Dia _felt_ it, but something about it was empty, even more empty than it usually felt. Dia just forged on, shutting her eyes tight and gingerly parting her folds with her middle finger. She gasped when she felt the moisture gathering around her finger, warm and slick. Dia's ring finger joined her middle, and they both explored, avoiding her clit obediently. Even while avoiding that bundle of nerves, Dia was still feeling comfortably stimulated, with a pleasant buzzing sensation filling her senses. "I-it's really...wet...Kanan-san, I-"

 _I think you did this to me..._

"You want more?"

"No. I mean, yes, but...I want to try something, if you don't mind," Dia babbled. "Maybe you could...do the same thing we've been doing, except talk like you're here, and say what you'd do...if you were. I-is that confusing, or-"

"Not at all," Kanan said quickly. "I've done that kind of thing before, Dia-san. Did you forget what my job is?"

Dia blushed even harder than she was before. "Oh, right...so, that'll be fine, then?"

"Absolutely. Let me know if you want anything to change." Dia shut her eyes and relaxed into her pillows. "Okay. You're on your bed, right?"

"Y-yes, I am."

Kanan sighed softly, a relaxed noise. "Nice, nice, alright...imagine I'm there with you. I'm on top of you, with one hand on your breast, the other between your thighs. Dia-san-"

"J-just Dia," Dia breathed, rubbing herself faster. Her idea was working swimmingly. She didn't dare open her eyes, not wanting to see the empty space between her legs. It would ruin the fantasy, of course. _Oh...I guess I do have a fantasy, after all?_

"Dia..." Kanan whispered. Dia felt a small rush at the sound of her name rolling off of Kanan's lips. "Dia, you're so wet. Tell me, are you wet for me? Do you want me?"

As much as Dia wanted to deny, and as deplorable as she found it, Kanan was right. She was soaked, and she wanted nothing more than for Kanan to touch her all over. There was something eerily tantalizing about Kanan, something that made Dia almost dizzy with pleasure. "Yes, I-I want you," Dia replied. "Please..."

Kanan let out a little grunt. "I'm using my fingers to-to pinch your nipples, now...not too rough, but enough to make you feel it."

If Dia wasn't mistaken, Kanan's voice was slightly shaky, a bit more high-pitched, laced with lust. Dia almost wanted to ask if Kanan was getting turned on, if she was wet too, but she was too excited for that. Instead, she followed Kanan's orders and started to roll her nipple more roughly, still caressing her folds idly. Dia decided to put even more pressure on her stiff bud, and she yelped despite herself, quickly biting her lip to hold it back. "Kanan," she choked out.

"Good? That feels good?"

Dia growled, "Don't stop."

Kanan chuckled breathlessly. "Alright. I keep teasing your nipple, just like that...do you want me inside of you, next, Dia?"

Dia's breath hitched. It took every ounce of will in her body not to scream "yes, yes, yes" and beg Kanan to bend her over something, anything, and fuck her until she was weak in the knees. She managed to bite her tongue and say, "Yes, I-I want you inside."

"Mm...you're soaked, Dia. I bet one finger wouldn't be enough. Now I'm...now I'm rubbing two around your entrance, just circling. I won't push them inside just yet..."

"But I-I want it," Dia blurted out. Even so, she did as Kanan said, resisting the urge to dip her fingers in. "Please, Kanan?"

 _Reduced to begging already...am I really that weak-willed when it comes to these kinds of things?_ Dia cursed herself and pinched her nipple harder, jerking her hips at the spark of pain. Kanan murmured, "Alright. Since you asked so nicely...slowly...very slowly...I push two fingers inside."

 _Finally._ That was all Dia could think: _finally._ She was sure her fingers didn't feel half as good as Kanan's would have, but she put that thought in her mind, imagining that it _was_ Kanan. That thought amplified her pleasure as she stretched her opening. The small, sharp tinge of pain didn't even faze her. Pleasure had overridden it so quickly. Dia was writhing on the bed by then, with her hips naturally thrusting into her hand. She was moaning soft and low, unable to hide her ecstasy. All she wanted was to begin fucking herself, fast and hard, but she patiently awaited Kanan's next move. "Good," she sighed, beyond words.

"You feel so good, Dia." Dia could definitely hear it by then. Kanan's voice cracked just a little on Dia's name, and it made Dia moan instinctively, the sound of her voice falling apart. "You're so tight. I-I'm moving my fingers inside of you...touching your walls...you're so good, Dia."

Dia complied with the guidelines of her fantasy, massaging her inner walls and scissoring her fingers slowly. However, it wasn't enough. That itch that had haunted her for so long was quickly reaching an unbearable measure. Under her breath, almost meekly, she said, "Kanan, fuck me."

"What was that?"

Kanan snickered almost immediately afterwards, letting Dia know that Kanan had heard her perfectly well. However, Dia didn't mind playing her little mind games, despite how prideful she could be. "I...I said...fuck me!"

Another soft sigh in Dia's ear, except shakier, more...unstable? "Roll onto your stomach, but...on your knees. With your ass in the air."

The command caught Dia off guard, but she readjusted the position of the phone after pulling her fingers out of herself, then switched positions. She felt exposed, but she loved the idea of having Kanan behind her, able to see every bit of her dripping wet pussy. "O-okay. I'm...here..."

"Three fingers, I'm...I'm pushing three fingers inside of you this time. Slowly. I want you to feel every bit of me," Kanan breathed. She was nearly panting in Dia's ear at that point.

Dia rubbed her entrance one, twice, three times, before she wriggled three fingers inside of her, with every second passing by slowly as she stretched herself even more. She was moaning unabashedly at that point, with the hand that was previously on her breast falling to the sheets for a grip. Finally, after feeling such excruciatingly teasing pleasure, Dia moaned, "Oh-oh god, Kanan, fuck...you're all the way...I can feel you deep inside of me."

"I'm pulling back out, now...but there's no more being gentle, no more being slow. You want me to _fuck_ you, right, Dia?" Hearing Kanan curse was sexy in ways Dia wasn't even _able_ to describe.

"Yes, yes," Dia gasped. She wanted it more than she ever could have imagined. She was trembling, barely able to keep herself from screaming.

"Then I'll do just that. I pull away, but only for a split secondーthen I'm thrusting back in. Hard. Fast." Dia followed Kanan's commands, but she didn't stop. She kept going, screaming into her pillow and fucking herself relentlessly. She couldn't even speak, couldn't even manage to utter Kanan's name again, but it was scrolling through her head over and over again: _Kanan. Kanan. Kanan, Kanan, Kanan._ Then, her voice: "Don't hide your voice from me, Dia. I want to hear you. You like it, right? The way I make you feel? Let me hear your voice."

Dia turned her head to the side, successfully unmuting herself, and whined, "Kanan, I need more..." Fear filled her veins, almost managing to completely snuff out her pleasure. She was quickly getting _there_ again, that filthy, hindering balancing act that she always seemed to reach. At that point, Dia wanted to scream out _frustration_ instead of pleasure. After only a couple of thrusts, she was at the very edge, teetering there. "Kanan, it won't-why won't it-"

"Calm down, Dia. I'm right here, I've got you," Kanan whispered. "I'm reaching around with my other hand now, I'm rubbing your clit..."

Dia sighed shakily and mimicked Kanan's words, using her free hand to circle her swollen, pink bud. Her finger slid over it so easily, she was so wet, and it felt so good, but she couldn't fucking _come_ or get past where she was-

It was useless.

"No, Kanan, it's-it's not working. I'm sorry," Dia breathed. She flopped onto her back and yanked the covers over her head. She picked up the phone and smashed the speaker button, then put it to her ear. "It's just not working..."

"Wait, Dia, don't give up so easily. Are you sure we did it for long enough? Maybe-"

"Listen," Dia snapped. "I've fucked myself for _hours_ on end waiting for something to happen to no avail, alright? It has nothing to do with that. I! Just! Can't! Come!" There was silence on the other end of the line, and Dia's face went cold with panic. Had her irritability gotten the best of her? Gulping, she said, "I-I'm sorry for being so...aggressive...I just-"

"I'm not mad, if that's what you're thinking. I understand how it feels to be frustrated. I'm just trying to think of some other way for you to get where you want to go," Kanan said, her voice comforting. Once again, Dia was immediately relaxed by the sound of Kanan's voice, by her words.

Even still, she was rather upset by the whole ordeal. What if Kanan thought she was deformed? Even worse, what if Kanan thought that there was something wrong with _her_ instead of Dia? "Kanan, th-thanks for all of your help, but I...this kind of put a dent in my mood. I'd really like to go to bed...b-but, tomorrow's only Wednesday, right? You should be working tomorrow, right?"

"Mm-hm. Monday through Friday."

"Can I call at the same time, and then we can talk again?" Dia's tone was pleading, as if she were partly expecting Kanan to say no.

"Sure, Dia. I'm really sorry I couldn't help you more, but I'll be thinking about it tonight, alright?"

That made Dia's cheeks heat up again with flattery. Imagining Kanan talking to some other person while thinking of her...that gave her some sort of satisfaction that she knew she didn't have the right to. "Don't be sorry. You were really great," Dia said, as if that would make things any better. "Hey, um...have a good day at work. Or...a good night. I'll be your first caller again tomorrow, alright?"

"Thanks. Sounds like a plan. Sleep tight, Dia."

They hung up, and Dia sighed, wiping the sweat off of her brow. Somehow, she felt like the night was overall a success, as she reflected on it a bit more. For some reason, she felt like she just needed one more push...

* * *

The next day, when Dia called again, she experienced none of the reluctance she had before. Instead, she was impatient, anxious to hear Kanan's voice again. At first, she had told herself that she simply wanted to see if Kanan had thought of a solution to her little problem, but she found herself wanting to talk to actually talk to her. All dayーduring classes, during lunch, even when she was making herself dinnerーshe found herself wondering how Kanan's day was going, what kind of calls she had accepted, what she looked like. That last thought was recurring. Kanan had mentioned exercising before. Dia wondered if she had long hair that caught the wind, or short hair that framed her face like a photograph.

What was that face like? What color were her eyes? What did her lips look like? Was she tall, short? Dia's mind also didn't feel any apprehensions about going into lewd territory, either. Were her breasts large? How soft was her skin, how warm would it be if Dia ran her fingers over it? All day long, she filled herself with those rhetorical questions, and by the time eleven came, Dia was itching to get answers for all of them.

As she hit "SEND" and went through the automated process once more (based on muscle memory if nothing else), she began to wonder if asking about Kanan's appearance would cross a line. What if Kanan truly _did_ want to keep things professional between them? One particular sentence ran through Dia's mind.

 _Seriously, you wouldn't believe how obsessed some of these people can get with me._

Was Dia just another creepy, obsessed person, desperate to find attachment through anonymity? The thought made her sick to her stomach.

"Dia?"

"A-ah! Kanan!" Dia jumped, surprised by Kanan's voice. Then, a thought hit her. "Hey, how...how did you know it was me?"

"Oh, um...I didn't," Kanan admitted sheepishly. She nervously added, "It would've been really awkward if it wasn't you..."

Dia couldn't help laughing. When she heard a playful huff from the other end of the line, she calmed herself down enough to say, "I'm sorry, Kanan, I...I'm not laughing _at_ you. I think it's cute that you answered in that way. I'm honored."

Kanan didn't seem too convinced. "Seriously? You're not messing with me?"

"Really. If you hadn't spoken first, then I probably would've said your name, too, even though there was a chance that somebody else may have picked up," Dia reasoned.

It was Kanan's turn to snicker. "That would've been funny. I probably would've went to get a snack on my lunch break and would hear one of my coworkers going, 'Hey, you would _never_ guess what this weird lady answered with the other day'."

Dia snorted despite her ladylike demeanor, then crawled under the covers. "How was your day?"

"Boring. I got an interesting customer after I got off of the phone with you, though. He kept wanting me to compliment him on how big his muscles were and how hot he looked. It was kind of sad," Kanan said.

Thinking back to her earlier thoughts, Dia saw a gateway. Timidly, she laughed and said, "You probably have bigger muscles than him, anyhow."

"I wouldn't be surprised if I did. I do work out quite a lot...not to mention, working at the shop requires a lot of strength."

The thought of Kanan being really fit made Dia a bit jealous. "I need to make time to exercise more, really. I'm always so occupied with classes, though."

"You know, exercise should take some of the edge off...sexually, I mean," Kanan stammered. The obvious nervousness in her voice eased Dia's own anxieties. "Oh! Um, speaking of that...I think I came up with a solution. Last night...last night was good, right? Was it better or worse compared to other times?"

Dia didn't hesitate in her response: "Much better. Still frustrating, but it felt a lot different...a lot better."

"Right. I was thinkingーand seriously, bear with meーmaybe outside stimulation is what makes you-"

"No. Kanan, doing it with somebody else is-"

"Dia. C'mon, that's really not what I'm going to say, I swear," Kanan said quickly. Dia was shifting uncomfortably in place, but gave a little grunt to show her acceptance. "If you're not comfortable, you shouldn't do it with anybody else, but I was thinking that you could be with someone else in another way. Kind of what we did last night. That was fine, right?"

That time, Dia took a second to think. Perhaps, afterwards, she was a _little_ bit embarrassed, but throughout, Dia didn't feel any guilt. In fact, she wanted nothing more than to do it again, even if it meant being on the edge all over again. "Yes, it-it was fine. Better than fine."

"Right. So maybe, if you wanted, we could...do it again. Except, this time, I-I'd do it with you...I'd...touch myself with you," Kanan said, her voice dropping towards the end. "If you don't like the idea-"

"Wait," Dia said bluntly. "I'm intrigued. Tell me how this would work. You wouldn't be allowed to do something like that at work, would you?"

"No, but there's always after-hours," Kanan suggested. "I could call you before work, or on a day that I'm off, and...yeah."

 _Why's_ she _embarrassed all of a sudden?!_ The shy Kanan was nothing to complain about, though, Dia concluded. It was ultimately a strong competitor with her younger sister for cutest thing ever. Snapping back to the situation, Dia carefully considered Kanan's words, then swallowed hard. It was a do-or-die moment, with what she was thinking about. "I...I want to do it, but...c-can we video chat instead of talking over the phone? I want to see you."

"A-are you sure? Because I'd want to see you too, if we did it."

"I'm not so unfair as to hide myself while you show yourself, if that's what you're thinking!"

"Right, sorry, sorry...uh...okay."

"Um, wait. How would I pay you?"

"What?! Dia, don't be silly. I wouldn't ask you to _pay_ me for this. I...I really want this." The tone of that last sentence made Dia swallow hard. She choked out an "okay", trying to still her beating heart. "Alright, then, do you have a Skype?"

Dia froze up. _My Skype has my last name in it...no, no, no. No backing down. Besides, with just my last name, there's no way she could...but she wouldn't do anything to harm me anyway!_ Dia's mind went back and forth for a split second before she cleared her throat and said, "It's 'KurosawaDiaOneOne'. With the numbers spelled out instead of written as symbols."

"...Okay, I wrote it down. I know you're a student, so, um...do you have classes tomorrow?"

"Yes, but they end at noon."

"Great. I finish my work at the shop at around twelve-thirty, so, um...how about I call you at one? Would that be okay?"

"Got it."

A little silence filled the space between them, but Dia was content to sit there, listening to the lightly garbled sound of Kanan's breaths. "U-um, Dia, I-I bet you're beautiful. I mean, people tell me that all the time, when they hear my voice, and I always think, 'it's such bullshit', but, seriously...I bet you're seriously pretty."

Dia turned bright pink, her cheeks burning hot. "I think you're beautiful too, Kanan. I honestly can't wait to see you."

"Um, but...until then-"

"Please, let's stay on the phone a while longer," Dia pleaded. "We don't have to do anything, I...I just want to talk."

Dia could hear it, she could hear the smile in Kanan's voice. "Alright, Dia. Let's keep talking, then. Say, what classes are you taking?"

And so, they talked, and talked, and talked, until Kanan forced Dia off of the phone when her voice started to slur from exhaustion at four in the morning.

* * *

Dia ended up taking a day off from her classes, since she was so tired from being up all night with Kanan. That was a rare occurrence for her, but she decided that staying home and resting was better than going to classes and learning absolutely nothing. Not only that, but, being a Kurosawa, she was far ahead of everyone in her class on lesson material; missing a day was nothing to her.

After waking up at eleven, she made herself some brunch and then showered, trying to dress _casually_ but not so casual as to look like a slob. Then, she sat and read a book, her laptop open. Every now and then, she glanced at the screen, waiting anxiously. Until, at one oh-six, a Skype call came in.

She didn't even glance at the username, didn't even think. She positioned the laptop in her lap and clicked answer, taking a deep, shaky breath. As the call connectedーin those few short secondsーDia's brain hurled a couple more curiosities at her, and she began to wonder even more about what Kanan looked like.

The image on her screen couldn't even _compare_ to her thoughts.

Kanan's glistening purple eyes were fixed on the screen, wide and beautiful. Her hair was a dark, gorgeous blue that cascaded down her back in a ponytail. Dia longed to kiss her pink, pouty lips, the lips that she was so nervously chewing on.

"Uh, hi," Kanan breathed.

"Hi," Dia replied simply, still inspecting Kanan carefully.

"You...you look like how you sound."

"What an ominous statement..."

"Well, I-I said you sounded cute, didn't I?"

Dia forced her eyes to her keyboard, but then pulled them back up, smiling. "You don't look much like your voice at all. I mean, what I imagined was beautiful, too, but...you're stunning, Kanan."

"Really? I-I'm just kinda average. Especially compared to you, I-"

"Seriously, Kanan," Dia insisted. "You're..."

Dia trailed off, and they took each other in some more, both of them smiling. Eventually, Kanan said, "Your beauty mark is adorable. Suits you."

That warranted a chuckle from Dia. "I love your eyes."

"Your hair..."

"Your lips..."

They both fell silent again after that, and Dia was about to take the initiative. Kanan was beautiful, and she didn't want to seem too pushy, but after a couple of hours of imagining what they would do on camera, Dia was more than a little bit excited. She was almost worried about ruining her panties, she was so aroused. However, Kanan spoke first. "U-uh, is it okay, if, like, I take my sweater off?"

 _Thank the skies above..._ The loud green sweater that Kanan was wearing was unbelievably fugly, and Dia was glad when Kanan tossed it aside after her nod. She was wearing a navy blue tank top beneath it, and Dia gulped. With her sweater off, Dia could more clearly see the swell of Kanan's breasts...and it was rather sizeable. Trying to push through without becoming a nervous wreck, Dia said, "I'm going to take my shirt off, now."

Kanan nodded, then said, "I'll get this off, then."

Dia quickly tugged her t-shirt over her head, exposing her red lace bra. Kanan's bra was the same color as her sweater, except...a lot sexier. Her breasts were full, round, and undoubtedly soft...Dia felt like she could never compare. Almost on instinct, she folded her arms across her chest. "Listen, I-"

"Nuh-uh, Dia. You've got to show yourself...c'mon. For me," Kanan said. Her voice was slightly breathy, and, if Dia wasn't mistaken, there were traces of moans. Dia didn't budge, and Kanan added, "I-I've been thinking about you all day, Dia...thinking about what kinds of things I'd see you do...please let me see you."

Dia slowly removed her arms, "meeting" Kanan's eyes. Kanan bit her lip again, wordlessly unbuttoning her jeans and wriggling out of them. Dia was setting her laptop down and snaking out of her leggings before Kanan could get her own pants off, still watching Kanan undress intently. They were both wearing matching sets of lingerie, but Kanan looked a lot sexier in hers. And she wasn't lying about being fit, either. Dia was obsessed with the sight of her amazing figure.

Clearing her throat and her mind along with it, Dia said, "Bras, next, then?"

Kanan nodded with a determined look on her face. They both unhooked their bras, and Dia shut her eyes tight before taking a deep breath and opening them. Yes, Kanan's breasts _did_ look unbearably soft, and Dia felt the (most unladylike) urge to bury her face in them and leave little bites all over them. Instead of stating her desires, she simply hooked her thumbs in her panties and slid them down her legs. Kanan gasped, but Dia glanced up and saw Kanan doing the same.

Then, they were both naked.

"Holy shit," Kanan murmured.

"I agree," Dia mumbled.

Once again, they silently stared at each other, taking in every detail of the other's body. "Dia, I...I wish I could touch you. I know it's weird, but, fuck, I just know that you'd...I could really make you feel amazing. I want to."

Dia began to tremble with arousal. Kanan's eyes were wild, and Dia couldn't look away. "I can't take anymore, I-I need something..."

Taking the initiative, Dia spread her legs, exposing her wetness to the camera. She had pushed it back far enough that Kanan could see her core, but still look at her blushed face as she leaned back against the headboard. Kanan seemed to be in her bed, too, positioned similarly. Soon, Kanan's legs were spread as well, and Dia could see every fold of her pussy. She felt the urge to lean between Kanan's thighs, lick every drop of moisture up until she could feel Kanan _shaking_ around her-

"Mm...you were really anticipating this, weren't you?" Kanan's voice was nearly a purr. Before Dia could object, Kanan said, "That's okay. I was, too. See?"

Kanan's legs spread even wider, and two fingers parted her lips, showing off the sticky arousal between her legs. Dia then noticed the blush across Kanan's cheeks, and how _sexy_ she looked when she felt goodーDia knew she was feeling good, could hear the whimpers as Kanan touched herself. Dia shakily rose a hand to her own slick entrance, circling aimlessly, teasing herself. She was sensitive, so sensitive, and watching Kanan didn't help that at all.

"Ah, um...w-wow," Dia whispered. She knew she was probably gaping like an idiot, but Kanan was mesmerizing.

She became even more enamored when she heard Kanan cry out sharply and begin to pant. Her hand was kneading her breast, but when Dia looked farther down, she saw that Kanan was pushing three fingers inside of herself. "I-ah, f-fuck...I'm so tight, Dia. I wish it was you touching me like-mm...like this..."

Dia felt a tremor take over her whole body. She followed Kanan's lead, effortlessly working two fingers into herself due to her arousal. Kanan's eyes were sexily half-lidded, but she kept her gaze fixed on Dia. Dia suddenly remembered that Kanan had mentioned being turned on by watching other people. Dia was dedicated to giving her a show. "Do you like it when I do this, Kanan...?"

"Y-yeah," Kanan said, her voice unstable with pleasure. "Mm...fuck yourself nice and slow, okay?"

Kanan's pace was lazy, leisurely, and she worked herself over with a pace that seemed almost excruciating to Dia. However, Dia followed that pace, moving so slowly that it was like she was massaging herself. The hand on her breast was a bit more forward, pinching and groping.

Dia couldn't tear her eyes away from Kanan's hands, her breasts, the cute expressions she made. Dia was unable to keep her mouth shut. She whined, "Kanan, you're-you're so beautiful...!"

"You too, Dia." Kanan gave Dia a horny, happy smile, then said, "Let's go faster."

Their hands began to move in tandem once more, except faster, rougher. Dia resisted the urge to curl her fingers and stimulate her g-spot, wanting to match her pace with Kanan's. Kanan's hand dropped from her breasts to the sheets, and she dug her nails in, tilting her head back and exposing her neck to Dia. Dia wanted to bite and lick and kiss and suck, wanted to mark every inch of Kanan's body.

For a second, Dia felt as if she had gotten too deep, feeling such an attraction to someone she had only just met, but she didn't even care. In such a short amount of time, Kanan had managed to make her feel something that nobody had ever been able to: _satsifaction._ Dia had never felt so at ease, so happy, so pleased, and it was all thanks to Kanan.

That pleasure was quickly beginning to reach its end...at least, Dia hoped it was. Kanan still seemed to be content with her current speed, but Dia was becoming antsy, unable to think of anything but getting more.

Another finger joined the two that were already inside her, and Kanan followed her lead, still watching Dia as if her life depended on it. Their hands were moving sloppily by then, but Dia was still (barely) sentient enough to curl her fingers sharply, rubbing against that spot that she had been longing to touch, had been pounding against for hours on end trying to reach her peak.

However, it seemed like it was really going to work, if only just that once. Kanan was getting close, too, biting into the knuckled of her free hand. "Dia, are you close? Are you...are you gonna come?"

"I-I think so, I..." Dia cut herself off with a ragged, high-pitched grunt. She felt her pleasure approaching dangerous territory, the kind of territory that would leave her grinding against her sheets and begging aimlessly or release. But she didn't care about that at all. Even if her actions lead to nowhere, she still was too focused on making herself feel good, of drinking in the sight of Kanan and thrusting against her sweet spot.

"Me too," Kanan panted. Her chest was rapidly rising and falling with pleasure. Dia wanted to be all over Kanan, wanted Kanan to be all over her. Her desire was rapidly heightening, and she wasn't sure how much she could take. Desperately, Kanan began grinding her clit against her palm, and Dia followed suit, still managing to move her fingers inside of her. Dia was there, she could feel it, she was at that edge, she could feel the itch... "Dia. Dia. Dia. Oh my god, Dia-"

"Wait, Kanan, I-"

 _No. No. No. Please. I need it. Kanan, please, I need it, so badly-_

"Ugh...Dia, please...that's it, that's it, I'm coming," Kanan gasped, her eyes shutting tight. Dia kept watching her, kept moving her hand, unable to stop, even if she knew it was so pointless- "Agh! D-Dia, please, _fuck me_!"

Those two words, coupled with Dia's rough, desperate thrusts, were enough to give Dia that final push, and she felt the heat in her loins spreading tenfold, rendering every part of her body sensitive. Dia could feel it. She knew it was coming.

And that was it.

Dia hadn't expected it to be so explosive, so mind-altering, but she couldn't even speak. Her climax took her swiftly, roughly. It was short, that she could tell, but it was like nothing she had ever felt before, with her whole body tensing and loosening at the same time. Her hips were on autopilot, jerkily moving into her hand. She didn't even realize she was screaming Kanan's name until halfway through, when she managed to hear Kanan's moans of pleasure over her own. By the time she was finished, her throat was dry, and her vision was flashing black and white with dizziness.

She finally untensed completely, sinking back against the headboard. Kanan was still trembling, still thrusting in and out of herself in short bursts, but Dia could tell that she was slowly coming down from her own high.

The silence grew comfortably thick as they both sat back and caught their breaths, eyes shut. When Dia opened her eyes, Kanan was just opening hers, and they crossed gazes. Kanan's eyes were gorgeous, glassy, watery, and utterly gorgeous. "Kanan," Dia whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you..."

Kanan just sighed a little, smiling softly. They sat back again, but kept their eyes locked, just watching each other. Dia felt something that she knew had nothing to do with her climax, nothing to do with her newfound ecstasy.

She felt comfort, and it had _everything_ to do with Kanan.

"Dia, I...I really liked this. So, um, I should be thanking _you_ instead, I think."

Dia laughed breathlessly. "You're welcome, then."

"Hey...even if we're not going to do anything, will you...call tonight?"

"It's a date."

"Oh? Is it?" Dia's blush came back full force, and she cleared her throat and murmured something under her breath, unable to look Kanan in the eye. The phrase had just slipped out, and she wasn't really _thinking-_ "Relax, Dia. It's a date."

They ended the call with loving gazes, and as soon as Dia shut her laptop, she flopped to her bed, snuggling into her pillow and relishing the feel of the soft sheets on her heated skin.

 _I can always wash them tomorrow._

* * *

Thankfully, Dia woke up from her nap in time to be Kanan's first caller, but somebody beat her to the punch, and she was connected to some other woman. Dismayed, she hung up immediately, but was happy to see a Skype message come onto her phone.

 _damn. if you called, i missed it :(_

Dia replied quickly and without hesitation, even if Mari had always told her to "play hard to get".

 _I just hung up with another girl. Guess I wasn't so lucky this time._

 _i was really looking forward to talking to you again, too. we can message here if youd like. my responses might get slow, tho. gotta focus on this client's weird feet fetish_

Dia rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to type back a not-so-nice reply in reference to foot-fetish-guy. As much as it pained her, she messaged back, _No, no, that wouldn't be fair to your client, foot fetish or no. Do your best, and I'll talk to you later! :)_

 _aww so nice~ alright captain. Ttyl?_

 _Definitely._

For some reason, not being able to talk to Kanan worried her. Part of her was so afraid of losing whatever made her different from other clients, if there was anything at all. That connection scared Dia witless, but at the same time, it had made her feel so much more uplifted in only a couple of days. Despite her apprehensions, Dia just told herself to calm down and that she would talk to Kanan later.

However, Dia ended up going back to sleep, and she knew that Kanan usually went to sleep right after getting off of work at seven. Not only that, but when she woke up, she realized that it was already ten, and she had a lot of errands to get done. _Hmm, Kanan's off of work today, isn't she...?_

Dia imagined her curled up in her bed, sleeping soundly, and she couldn't help but smile. She had a lot of stops to make, and she decided to knock her errands out quickly so she could get home and...probably study. _Mari would totally call me lame if she knew what my weekend consisted of._ Dia made stops at the grocery store, the bank, Mari's apartment (to take her textbook back) and a multitude of other places.

Sadly, after she had completed her last task at the bookstore, she took a wrong turn, ending up close to the sea. It was a nice sight, surely, but she found herself absolutely lost, and her GPS wasn't much help. Sighing, Dia pulled up to what her GPS told her was a little diving shop off the coast of the sea. It looked rather run-down, but considering that the part of town she was in was rather small, she was confident that one of the workers or the owner would be able to give her directions.

She parked her car and walked up to the entrance, looking at the sea as she walked. She found the view beautiful, and she was walking blindly at some point, staring at the gorgeous waves over the bright sun. Not watching where she was going eventually made her bump into another person as she walked, stopping her in her tracks. As she turned, she began, "Pardon me-"

But she froze.

"Dia..."

It was her.

"Kanan..."

Kanan was in a blue wetsuit, holding an oxygen tank effortlessly. However, she set it down, not releasing Dia's gaze. She was getting closer, closer, so close that Dia could smell the salt of the sea on her skin, could feel the hot puffs of breath coming from her gorgeous lips-

And then they met, slowly, gently at first, but increasingly feverish as the seconds passed. Dia hadn't even known that she needed it bad, didn't even know how much she had wanted to taste Kanan, feel her hips around her waist. However, in those short seconds, Dia felt like she couldn't live without it. She didn't feel silly or insecure because of those feelings; all she felt was the urge to satisfy them.

Apparently, Kanan felt the same way. She broke the kiss off, but they were a hair's width apart. Kanan babbled, "M-my apartment's not that far from here, and I'm going on lunch break in a minute or two, so we can, um, talk, or whatever, if I just put this tank-"

"Yes, I-take me there."

Kanan took Dia's hand in one of hers, and the oxygen tank in the other, leading Dia to the shop. Dia followed, groceries and the way home be damned.

* * *

Clothes were hitting the floor before the door to Kanan's apartment could even shut all of the way; specifically, Dia's. She was shell-shocked as Kanan pressed her against the wall, kissing all of the skin she could find. Dia's shirt, her jeans, her boots, they were all being tossed aside carelessly as Kanan brushed her lips over every inch of Dia that she exposed.

Before Dia could mention the severe lack of undressing that Kanan was doing, Kanan was unzipping her wetsuit and kicking it away, leaving her in a bikini that was way too skimpy for Dia's mental health. Kanan took Dia's hand again, and led her to the bedroom. There, she pushed Dia to the bed, straddling her instantly. They kissed again, half as refined and twice as desperate. Dia was already soaked, she knew she was, because Kanan was burning her up inside and all over.

Kanan expertly unhooked Dia's bra and discarded it, then pulled her panties off as well, alternating kisses between Dia's legs as she removed them. Each kiss was like a sting, but Dia loved the sensation. Dia managed to reach up and undo Kanan's bikini top through the haze, then pulled on the strings on each side of her bottoms to make it come apart. Both pieces were tossed to the floor, then they met again, skin-on-skin for the first time. They were both sweaty, hot, animalistic, and Dia couldn't have asked for anything sexier.

Kanan's crotch came into contact with her thigh, her knee in between Dia's legs, and they both began to grind against each other, not caring how useless the action was in the grand scheme of things. It was merely a tease to Dia, but it felt so fucking _good_ to feel Kanan against her, and she didn't want them to stop for a second.

However, Kanan quickly grew bored, and she pulled away to place sloppy, open-mouthed kisses all over Dia's breasts and neck, sometimes biting and suckling and leaving hickies. Dia felt the urge to take over, but Kanan was so fucking talented, and she could do nothing but writhe in place as Kanan did as she pleased.

Then, Kanan growled, "I'm going to make you come nice and proper, so just sit back and let me take care of you."

Dia gasped at the very words, digging her nails into the sheets. She nodded and watched as Kanan kissed lower, lower, lower, until she was forcefully parting Dia's legs and licking her lips, ready to dive into her meal. Dia choked out, "Ah, K-Kanan!"

Kanan looked up, her violet eyes wild with lust. "T-too fast...?"

"No, no, but I-I want to make you feel good too, y'know," Dia whispered, breathless.

"You will. Just wait. I want to do this for you, Dia. What you had yesterday...it doesn't hold a candle to what I'll make you feel, so just relax and let me do this for you."

Whatever words Dia was about to say fell apart on her lips, morphing into a wanton shriek as Kanan's mouth descended upon her wetness. She could hear the lewd slurping noises coming from between her legs as Kanan feasted upon her, hungrily swirling her tongue wherever it could go.

Kanan was all over her, touching every part at once. Kanan's nails were digging into the flesh of her hips, gripping her and slightly pinning her down as she took what she wanted. The slight whimpers and moans coming from Kanan occasionally made their way to Dia's clit and sent shivers up her spine.

Dia could admit that Kanan was right; her fingers, her vibrator, whatever else, could never compare to the pleasure that Kanan was giving her. Her tonguework was sloppy, uncoordinated, and Dia could tell that her slick was probably covering Kanan's face all over by then, but it felt so fucking good and Dia couldn't care if she couldn't tell what was what. She knew she was feeling _good._

When Dia was finally able to speak again, she could say nothing but Kanan's name, over and over again, with the occasional whimpered "fuck me" thrown in. She didn't even care if she sounded desperate or needy or anything else. She couldn't control it, didn't want to.

Her moans became even more unabashed when she felt Kanan's mouth wrapping around her clit and sucking hard. Dia could feel how wet and warm Kanan's mouth was, and she was desperate to feel more. Instinctively, her legs raised and wrapped around Kanan's head, but Kanan managed to wriggle away. Before Dia could force out an apology, Kanan wildly panted, "Sit on my face."

Dia blinked, but moved aside so Kanan could lay on the bed. She took one last look at Kanan's faceーsoaking wet and blushed and so utterly beautifulーbefore mounting her, gripping the headboard. She lowered her pussy, and Kanan's tongue was back on her instantly. She couldn't help grinding into that wonderful sensation, scratching at the wood of the headboard as she began to ride Kanan's face.

She tilted her head back, seeing stars all over again. Kanan's hands were gripping her ass tight, desperately, and Dia wouldn't have been surprised if she discovered some fingerprints in the pale skin of her butt, Kanan was gripping her so tight.

Kanan's tongue lashed over her clit, and she started to ride faster, feeling her body grow tense, her movements growing more uncontrollable. Her legs were going almost _numb_ from pleasure, and Kanan's tongue was doing unspeakable things, dipping inside of her entrance, back out, flicking her clit, greedily drinking up her nectar. It was all too much, and Dia found herself unable to hold on.

Wordless screams fell from Dia's kiss-swollen lips and she kept riding, forming enough words to beg Kanan for more and scream her name. She couldn't stop, and she wasn't even able to worry if Kanan could _breathe_ beneath her or if she was being too roughーshe was feeling the same way as yesterday except amplified.

And by God, Kanan was right, nothing could compare. Within minutes, Kanan had her falling forward, slumped over the headboard and unable to move anymore. Kanan kept her tongue strokes going, though, pleasuring Dia even as she reached her peak. It was unbelievably surreal. Nothing else existed except for that feeling, her hoarse screams, Kanan _all over_ her. She didn't want anything else to exist. All she wanted was to hold onto that feeling.

As she climaxed, she reached a hand down and clutched Kanan's hair, trying to pull her impossibly close. Kanan didn't resist, but just kept going, slowing down as Dia's orgasm began to fade. She didn't want it to stop, but Dia wasn't really sure she could stay conscious if she continued in that manner, anyway.

With her legs feeling like jelly, Dia climbed off and flopped to the bed next to Kanan, who was licking her lips hungrily. "Dia," Kanan whispered shakily. Dia looked over to see Kanan rising to her knees. She threw a leg over Dia's hips and was back to straddling her, trembling. Kanan grabbed her hand and brought it to her dripping wet entrance. "Here...t-touch me here, Dia, please...just a little..."

That begging tone almost had Dia begging for a round two, but she wasn't one to neglect her lover. She pulled Kanan down to kiss her as she slid two fingers in, not caring about tasting herself, not caring about the fact that Kanan's face was sticky with her quim. She held her close and slid their tongues against each other and began to thrust her fingers rapidly, swallowing every moan that Kanan released into her mouth.

Dia could hear them becoming more and more high-pitched, so she slid another finger in, and Kanan yelped and pulled away. "My clit...f-fuck, Dia, the inside doesn't matter, but my clit, you have to-"

"It's okay," Dia whispered. She withdrew her fingers completely and did as Kanan said, furiously rubbing her clit with her soaking wet fingers. Within seconds, Kanan was jerking her hips erratically and gasping sharply. She was so beautiful, her lips parted in pleasure as she hovered above Dia.

However, she almost instantly collapsed, lying atop Dia and trembling, whispering her new lover's name over and over again. Dia felt a bit of pride, knowing that she finished Kanan so quickly, but she wasn't even thinking about it. She simply ran her fingers through Kanan's hair and removed her hair tie as her breath slowed.

"Dia...that..."

"Yes, I...I know."

Dia felt uplifted. She was so dizzily happy. She never knew that post-orgasmic haze could be so blissful, so lazily lax. Kanan rolled off of her and sought her hand, clasping their fingers together. Dia eagerly complied, and they laid there, hand in hand.

"So," Dia began. "The shop you mentioned before...the family shop...it's a diving shop."

"Yeah."

"I-I've never been diving before, and..."

"Hey, Dia."

"Yes?"

"This may be a bit backwards, but...I'd like to go on a date with you. Maybe we can dive, and then I can cook you something."

Dia turned to her left and saw that Kanan was shifting nervously, staring at the ceiling. She turned to face the ceiling too, then brought Kanan's hand to her lips and kissed it. "I guess that is a bit backwards..."

"M-maybe we should start over, if we're going to...go on a date, and stuff," Kanan suggested.

"...No. I think we'll be fine like this," Dia declared. "Besides, if we started over, then...you probably wouldn't want to fuck again. Since we would be strangers."

"Well...maybe I would. Let's go again, just to see."

Kanan skillfully rolled Dia on top of her, and they kissed again, soft and tender unlike the others. When Dia pulled away, she smiled a bit teasingly, pressing a thumb to Kanan's lips. "Will you still pick up when I call?"

Kanan smirked and kissed Dia's thumb affectionately. "As long as you can pay the bill."


End file.
